The present disclosure is directed to high pressure fluid handling systems. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an apparatus for collecting and supplying two or more flexible tube cleaning lances from and to a drive apparatus for inserting and withdrawing the lances from tubes within a heat exchanger tube bundle, or other multiple pipe or tubing arrangements while maintaining an orderly arrangement of the hoses.
One conventional tube lancing apparatus consists of a rotating reel flexible lance hose take-up and hose dispensing apparatus that carries a predetermined length of flexible lance hose wrapped around the exterior of a drum. The drum is rotated by an air motor to push the flexible lance or lances off of the drum and into one or two heat exchanger tubes. This drum apparatus necessarily must be somewhat remotely located from the heat exchanger tube sheet in order to accommodate the size of the drum and the air drive apparatus.
With the advent of small flexible lance drive apparatuses designed to be mounted directly to a heat exchanger tube sheet such as the drive apparatus disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/693,259, filed Apr. 22, 2015, the flexible lance hoses typically lie in disarray on the floor around the drive apparatus. They can become tangled together such that smooth feed may be disrupted. Hence there is a need for a storage and transfer apparatus that can accommodate two or more hoses equally while maintaining orderly storage of the multiple flexible lance hoses.